


Sadu's Coerl

by JRC



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Butt Slapping, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mild Blood, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Rough Sex, Sadu has big dick energy, Sadu imbued that strap-on with fire-aspected aether to keep it warm, Strap-Ons, miqo'te have claws, some bdsm elements, unfairly threatening some very faithful armor that did nothing to deserve this treatment, xaela have blue tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/pseuds/JRC
Summary: Sadu and L'lo fuck after an exhilarating battle. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Sadu Dotharl/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sadu's Coerl

L'lo is gasping for breath, her heart pounding, blood still singing its lustful chorus so soon after battle. Her cheeks ache from grinning for so long, and as the miqo'te turns to observe her partner, she knows Sadu will be faring no better. No sooner than her eyes meet the Dotharl Khatun's, Sadu is tossing her rod aside, and striding confidently into L'lo's space, shoving her bodily against the pole in the center of her tent. The miqo'te grunts as her sword collides with the pole, and her back collides with her sword, and still Sadu pushes, stepping in until their bodies are flush and leaning in to assail her lips in a ferocious kiss without so much as asking.

It is not an unexpected kiss; L'lo knows full well that to the Dotharl Khatun, battle is foreplay. It is not an unwelcome one either, she muses, feeling Sadu's hands slide up beneath the folds of her armor and shove her breastband out of the way until she can clench her fingers around the miqo'te's voluptuous breasts. L'lo yelps against Sadu's lips, but her lover merely smirks, and forces her tongue into L'lo's mouth, claiming it as her own just as surely as she claims L'lo's body as her own each time the warrior comes to visit. The Dotharli woman rakes her nails down L'lo's breasts, leaving angry red lines in their wake, and settles on the belts at her waist, working quickly to undo the buckle even as L'lo, recognizing her lover's waning patience, pulls hastily at the ties holding her vest in place over her displaced breastband, and shrugs free of the harness that secures her massive sword to her back, letting it fall to the ground behind her with a muffled thump.

"Why must you wear so much armor?" Sadu growls, leaning in to sink her teeth into L'lo's shoulder, applying pressure until the skin breaks beneath her sharp teeth, and L'lo sucks in a pained gasp. Her Twelve-blessed (or maybe cursed) blue tongue laves over the fresh wound as Sadu sucks up the blood, groaning against the miqo'te's shoulder even as she digs her nails into L'lo's exposed waist. When she finally pulls back, her lips are stained red with L'lo's blood, and Sadu's bright blue eyes flash with irritation as she observes her lover still struggling with the many fastenings of her armor. "You have one minute," the Khatun growls, shoving past L'lo and beginning to undress herself, a much easier task for the black mage than the dark knight. "And then," she sing-songs, her breath tickling L'lo's ear from behind, which twitches madly in response. "I will burn whatever is left on your body... off it."

L'lo chokes out a chuckle that is half as much a gasp as it is a laugh, and her fingers redouble their efforts, tugging at every tie, every button she can find. Better to tear the armor than let Sadu burn it, she reasons, gritting her teeth and shrugging out of each piece of her armor as she manages to free herself from it - vest, pauldron, waistwrap, another pauldron... L'lo jumps, startled to feel Sadu's hands on her bare waist once more, but does not move to turn and face her lover, partially out of concern for the xaela's horns, but mostly because she is still wearing a lot of armor, and she is hopelessly fond of this particular set, having been through a lot in it. Her fingers are numb as they scramble to unfasten the belt about her hips, then tug her trousers down with it, only to be stopped by her own damn boots, which she growls about and leans down to begin to unlace. Sadu's hands are groping her breasts, and L'lo has to bite down on her tongue to keep from making any sounds that might encourage her lover (so in other words, any sounds at all) to be any rougher with her while she is still hurriedly undressing.

She balances on one foot as she moves to tug one boot off, laces loosened barely enough for her to do so, and L’lo yelps as suddenly Sadu is grinding against her ass, already wearing the strap-on harness that she only uses for particularly brutal fucking. L’lo can’t stop the full-body shiver that races through her at the familiar sensation of warmed leather rubbing against her entrance, as much from the stimulation to her most sensitive spot as it is the anticipation that has been conditioned into her by her merciless lover's masterful wielding of this weapon of pleasure. The Dotharl Khatun continues her ministrations, keeping L’lo in place with a firm grip on the base of the miqo’te’s tail, her free hand leaving goosebumps in its wake as she trails one finger up and down the length of her lover’s spine repeatedly. 

It is somewhat more of a challenge to unlace and kick free of the second boot, but somehow L’lo manages despite the way her body is responding to her lover’s touch. She goes to straighten up so she can finish removing the rest of her armor, but Sadu hisses and shoves L’lo back down with a firm hand in the middle of her back, tugging sharply on the base of her tail as a warning. The miqo'te whines, her back arching involuntarily at the way Sadu's fingers rub the fur at the very base of her tail, but quickly returns to undressing, reaching up to draw her breastband up and over her head, before working on her wrist guards.

Sadu appears to have lost her patience, as L'lo can feel the magically-warmed strap-on pressing more insistently against her entrance, and she races against her lover's limited self-control to kick free of her trousers, and shrug free of the chains, beads, and feathers that make up the armors adornments around her neck and temple, letting them all fall to the ground with a clatter. Completely nude at last, L'lo keens as she feels Sadu's leather cockhead breach her entrance, rocking back against the sudden intrusion and sharp pain, knowing precisely how much that will ache tomorrow morning.

But it seems the Khatun has plans other than fucking her lover right there in the middle of her tent, and as quickly as she had penetrated L'lo, she is pulling back out with a lewd sound, and digging her nails into the miqo'te's bare thighs. "Get in my bed," Sadu snarls, draping herself over L'lo's back until she can nip at the miqo'te's ear, prompting L'lo to jump beneath her taller lover, nodding eagerly. Sadu withdraws from her back and L'lo straightens up, flashing her lover a small, affectionate smile that earns her a sharp slap on the ass before L'lo turns and starts towards Sadu's bed. 

It's less a bed in the traditional sense than a nest, all things considered, but where birds use plants, Sadu's bed is made up of luxurious pelts and furs from her own kills, lovingly skinned and tanned and piled up until the Dotharli woman had decided there were enough for her comfort and to keep the biting winds of the Steppe from disturbing her slumber. Beneath the furs but above the ground, a wooden x-frame lies, with posts shooting up from all four corners, not unlike an Eorzean bed's bedposts. But unlike the bedposts L'lo is used to, these four sturdy posts have one purpose; holding firm the leather restraints that Sadu uses to splay open her bed partners so that she can have her vicious way with them.

The Warrior of Light is all too familiar with the aforementioned restraints, and crawls into Sadu's bed without hesitation, slipping her ankles into the leather loops at the base of the bed and sliding the fastening loops up until the restraints are secure. She licks her lips as she watches Sadu stalk towards her where she sits, the xaela's bare bosom heaving, her cock bobbing as she takes measured, predatory steps towards the bed. L'lo bites down on her lower lip and spreads her legs a little wider at the sight, before quickly laying back and fastening her left arm in its restraint, knowing by now what Sadu expects of her before she even reaches the bed. The miqo'te slides a slender wrist into the last loop of leather and waits for the Dotharl Khatun to reach her and secure the final piece.

Moments pass, and L'lo swallows thickly, her blood boiling as she waits for her lover's touch, but nothing comes, and she tilts her head up curiously after a few seconds to see where Sadu is and what the Dotharli woman might be doing. Sadu is simply standing there, at the foot of the bed, one dexterous hand stroking up and down the length of her leather cock, drinking in the sight of L'lo spread out as she is. L'lo licks her lips as she watches Sadu's thumb smooth over the tip of her cock, but the miqo'te clears her throat, tilting her head curiously up at her lover.

"Take those off," the Khatun orders, nodding to the restraints around L'lo's limbs. "Though they leave the most beautiful marks on your skin come the morrow… I would have you a different way this night."

L'lo's eyes widen, but she nods quickly, reaching over to free her left wrist, before sitting up and undoing the fastenings on her ankles as well. She has barely managed it when Sadu's form suddenly blocks out the sunlight filtering in through the weave of the tent canopy, and the xaela reaches down, using both hands to flip L'lo onto her stomach. The miqo'te rolls with her lover's motions, stopping when she feels Sadu's hand gripping her hip, nails digging in sharply.

"Tonight," the xaela growls, dragging her nails down L'lo's hip and leaving pink marks, which rapidly darken to red as blood rushes to the irritated skin. "I would have you like an animal," Sadu breathes, yanking the miqo'te's hips up by her tail, before shoving her lover's knees beneath her hips, and finally, leaning over her to press her face into the furs. Ass up, face down, L'lo howls as Sadu lands an open-palmed blow against her cheek, before getting a firm grip around the base of her tail, and lining up her cock.

L'lo sinks her claws into the furs beneath her and screams as Sadu tugs sharply on her tail, hauling the miqo'te's hips back into her first thrust, which sheathes her heated member as far as it will go inside L'lo's core. The Dotharl Khatun doesn't pause for so much as a moment before she is moving, pounding her hips into L'lo even as she uses her tail to pull her lover's hips into her every thrust. Her free hand comes down hard on her other cheek, the sound only drowned out by L'lo's howl of pained pleasure at the pulling of her tail and the way Sadu's cockhead slams against her inner walls with each thrust.

"That's it, my pretty little Khagun," Sadu growls, leaning in just long enough to grasp L'lo's hair in her fist, and use it to yank her head up out of the furs. "Sing your pleasure for the whole Steppe to hear! Let them all know who your soul shines brightest for!"

The pressure in her core is mounting with each powerful thrust of Sadu's hips, and her lover's prompting is all it takes to set L'lo keening and wailing, scrabbling at the furs beneath her for any sort of solid purchase, overwrought with pain and pleasure. Pain and pleasure. The combination that only Sadu will give her with just as much passion as L'lo takes it. A sharp tug on her tail, combined with a shift of Sadu's hips that has her cock ramming directly into L'lo's most sensitive spot has her screaming her pleasure as her vision whites out, clutching as many of the furs to her chest as she can, her whole body shaking as she comes, and still Sadu is pounding away. L'lo is sobbing, babbling incoherently and begging for mercy, overstimulated and sensitive, her body twitching as she fights the urge to flip Sadu off her and crawl away, knowing that will only end in worse punishment from her lover later.

Besides, she  _ wants _ to be here, beneath Sadu, allowing the xaela woman to utterly destroy her, to take her apart and put her back together again... to make every decision for her, to ask nothing of her but the simplest of tasks, to bring her to the edge and push her over, and catch her when she falls too far. Being here with Sadu is her reprieve from the weight of the world, it is the place where she can fight without holding back and know that Sadu will revel in their battles, and then she can shrug off the mantle of Warrior of Light and simply be used, where her only job is following simple orders from a woman who means her no lasting harm besides a bruised cervix and some mildly overenthusiastic lovebites.

L'lo shudders against Sadu's furs, bunched up around her face as they are, as her lover finally pulls her cock free, and releases the miqo'te's tail before crawling off the bed behind her. Sweat is dripping liberally down every ilm of her bare body, and L'lo lets her head drop down into the furs, face first, where she sobs uncontrollably, still shaking from overstimulation. Almost all of her lovemaking with Sadu ends like this, L'lo a trembling mess, and the Dotharl Khatun meticulously cleaning her strap-on while L'lo comes down from her high, before the two women come together again.

She'll be a wreck by tomorrow morning, after the adrenaline has worn off, but by the Twelve, it's the best kind of wreck. The soreness afflicts completely different muscle groups than the ones L'lo uses for any of her fighting skills, with dancing perhaps coming the closest. Not to mention the deep throbbing that always lingers in her core, the way each time she shifts, she remembers the fervor with which Sadu wrecked her the night before. She always has to stay in Sadu's tent for a day after their fervent lovemaking, to wait for the scratches, bruises, and bite marks to heal, but L'lo finds she does not mind that at all. Sadu is always fiercely disappointed that L'lo will not go out bearing her marks, but seems to understand that the Warrior of Light can hardly be seen with such injuries without causing... problems.

L'lo stretches out in Sadu's furs, wincing at the way her muscles scream in protest, especially after Sadu's rough treatment, with her body contorted so closely together. First she slides a knee free and stretches it out behind her, then the other one, wincing as she has to cautiously lower her aching hips back down into the furs, before she can creep forward on her elbows, gasping for breath as her spine protests viciously at her unfolding. Only when she is splayed out on her stomach does L'lo finally turn her head so her cheeks rest against the furs, and heave a shaky sigh, allowing her muscles to relax now that the ordeal has ended.

She only turns her head again as Sadu crawls onto the bed beside her face, and spreads her thighs just in front of L'lo's mouth, threading fingers through the miqo'te's hair to guide her lips to her lover's folds. L'lo licks her lips before leaning in and parting Sadu's drenched folds with her tongue, relishing in the taste of the xaela as she licks stripes along her folds, before finally allowing her tongue to drag alongside Sadu's clit. The Dotharli woman's fingers clench in her hair and press L'lo's face harder against her folds, and L'lo smirks against Sadu's clit before gently taking it between her lips and sucking on it, flicking at the sensitive little pearl with her tongue until Sadu is shaking and panting above her, and her hands tear at L'lo's hair, thighs trembling as she comes.

Only then does Sadu release L'lo's hair and let her head fall back into the furs, while the xaela woman catches her breath, crawling forth on shaking limbs until she can lean against one of the outer poles that keeps her tent upright, positioned purposefully at the head of her bed for just such a moment. She sits still for a few moments, before leaning down and hauling L'lo's seemingly boneless form into her lap. Sadu arranges L'lo's body beneath the softest fur, draped over her own legs as the miqo'te is, and laying her lover's head carefully against her stomach. The Dotharli woman gently cards her fingers through L'lo's hair, brushing along the edges of her ears every so often as she does so, a rare, soft smile stealing over her lips as she feels L'lo's bare chest begin to vibrate with the beginnings of a deep, pleasured purr against Sadu's scaled thighs.

"That's it, my Khagun," the Dotharl Khatun preens, closing her own eyes as she continues to gently stroke L'lo's hair and ears, feeling the miqo'te's breath slow as she begins to drift to the quiet place she goes after they make love. "You took me so very well tonight, my little coerl..." Sadu purrs, an undeniable smugness in her voice as she relaxes back against the tent pole, her own muscles beginning to loosen under L'lo's familiar, purring weight in her lap. "Let me wreck you, just as it should be..." Sadu peers down at the miqo'te in her lap with one eye, her smug smile fading somewhat as she begins to count the new scars that litter the Warrior of Light's back. Not even counting the ones she cannot see, with L'lo curled into such a neat little bundle, there are far too many of them. Sadu almost wishes she had taken a Dotharli lover instead, for at least then she would not have to worry so about her partner's mortality... but only almost. She has found no substitute for L'lo's skill in battle, her instincts, her passion, her total trust, so freely given, and her complete and utter submission to Sadu's will. The Dotharl Khatun closes her eyes once more and stills her hand in L'lo's hair, simply relishing the moment for what it is, rather than allowing herself to dwell on such things. After all, L'lo is easily her equal in battle, and Sadu suspects the miqo'te will always do her best to return to her here on the Steppe... if only because Sadu, at least, recognizes her mortal needs, her vulnerability, more than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, blame the book club. Or just come screech at me there! Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club: https://discord.gg/ME4eAEt


End file.
